


Not Always That Way

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Friendship, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, slow burn in 6k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written from a commissioned prompt.





	Not Always That Way

It was eighty-six degrees outside and every window in the Impala was down as the Arizona sun beat down on her shining black hood. Dean was cruising on the long stretch of road, one hand on the wheel, the other slung across his thighs. He’d stripped down to a single layer - a thin cotton shirt that clung to his sweaty skin and outlined his hips.

Sam was wearing just a white henley, his hair scooped back into a ponytail. The teasing from his big brother wasn’t enough for him to endure having the thick mane of his hair aggravating his neck. Even the pink tie he’d stolen from you wasn’t enough to make him deal with that. He had one foot on the dash and the map in his hand was doing little to ease his discomfort.

You’d already stripped off your shoes and socks, hanging your feet a little way out the window, enjoying the breeze as the car sped through the desert. Laying on a blanket across the back seat of the Impala - sticking to leather wasn’t a pleasant experience - you had been snoozing on and off since you’d left Flagstaff that morning, driving on the back highways and cracked old desert roads.

“Dude, you gotta get the air conditioning fixed,” Sam groaned, rolling his head towards the window. You cracked one eye looking over as Sam shuffled in his seat, his shirt soaked through with sweat.

“Yeah, I know, alright?” Dean snapped back, pointing at a sign ahead. “Look, there’s a rest stop ahead. I’m starving anyway and we’re running low on gas.”

“That reminds me,” Sam muttered, reaching forward to open the glove box. He pulled out an envelope, already torn open at the top, and tipped the contents into his hands. “I stopped by our post box in Flagstaff; the new credit cards got here. The one I ordered for Y/N?”

Dean grunted. “Mine hasn’t been blocked yet.”

“No but it’s been a few months and it’s gonna raise alarm bells soon. We can use these for now.”

You lifted your head as Dean directed the Impala into the rest stop, pulling her up by the pumps, in the blessed shade. A groan of relief coursed through you when you saw both a store and a restaurant; your belly grumbled in the shared emotion. “New card?” you asked, holding your hand out to Sam. Dean put the car into park and looked over as Sam passed you the credit card.

“What name did you use this time?” Dean enquired and you answered for him.

“Huh. Mrs. Y/N Osbourne.” You looked up at Sam with a teasing smile. “I didn’t know we got married.”

“Oh yeah,” Sam waved, grinning, “ages ago. Didn’t you notice?”

“Musta been drunk,” you quipped, pocketing the card and retrieving your shoes, sliding your socks on first and grimacing at the damp fabric. “Fuck, I  totally get the first shower when we get back.” With one last glance at the brothers, you slid from the car, bolting towards the restaurant and heavenly air conditioning.

Dean looked at Sam pointedly. “Really? Mr and Mrs?”

Sam shrugged. “It wasn’t intended, just… easier.”

“You need to man up,” the elder Winchester snapped. “Man up and tell her how you feel.”

“It’s not that simple, Dean,” Sam sighed, shaking his head. His hand rested on the door handle of the Impala and he stared at his knees for a moment. “I wish it was but it isn’t.”

*****

Leaving the heat of Arizona behind had been a thing of beauty. The first thing you did when you returned to the bunker was grabbing the first shower like you’d promised before you settled into your nice air-conditioned room to read for a little while.

It was a few hours later when Sam knocked on your bedroom door and you glanced up from where you’d been engrossed in the romantic tale of a Scottish maiden, saved from a laird who wanted to wed her, and her adventures in the forest with her forbidden lover.

Okay, it was trash, but it was as close to getting laid as you’d had recently.

Sam didn’t even mention the book as he wandered in and sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling at you and earning a smile in return. “Everything okay?” you asked, tilting your head to regard him carefully. He’d been quiet on the drive back; you’d assumed from the heat but he didn’t seem any chattier now.

“Just wanted to check on you,” he replied, lying to your face. “You got pretty banged up during that hunt.” His fingers reached out to your knee, still red, swollen and seeping the smallest amount of blood. You hissed and Sam’s expression crumbled. He snatched his hand back, guilt in his eyes. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” you assured him. “I’d just got comfortable and forgotten about it. I meant to dress it -”

Sam brightened a little. “I can do that. It doesn’t look like it needs stitches.”

You giggled. “I’m not sure, don’t you think it warrants an amputation?”

He laughed back at you, standing straight. “Stay right there and I’ll get the medical stuff.” You nodded, the smile still on your face as you watched him dart out of the room, not staring at his pert ass in the tight Levis he was wearing. Not at all.

When he returned, Sam set about his work quickly, cleaning the wound thoroughly before wrapping it up. You remained still, letting him do his thing and marveling at his big hands and how gentle he was with you. This was Sam all over - you didn’t need the help, not really, but he’d be there to lend a hand anyway. Besides, there wasn’t any hard in enjoying the simplicity of his companionship.

“Hey, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie?” Sam asked, rushing the question out in a breath, nervousness making his smile a little crooked.

You blinked, unsure if you’d heard him right. “Watch a movie?” He nodded and you frowned. “Like, right now?”

“Well, no, not right now, unless you’re not busy,” he replied, taping the last bit of gauze onto your knee. “We could schedule something for later on this week or -”

“So, like a date?” you teased, not getting an ounce of satisfaction from the redness in his cheeks at all. Sam swallowed visibly, dragging your attention to the swell of his Adam’s apple. His shirt was undone by two or three buttons, giving you a peek at the sprinkling of hair on his chest. “Relax, Sam,” you murmured, covering his hand with yours where it laid on your knee. “I’m not busy, in the slightest.”

That thousand watt smile you adored appeared on his face as relief made him take a deep breath. “Oh, cool.”

“What movie were you thinking about?”

The question seemed to catch him off guard - had he been expecting you to say no? “I thought we could just see what’s on Netflix,” Sam suggested and you giggled.

“Sam Winchester, are you asking me to Netflix and chill?” The tone of your voice made it clear you were teasing because you knew Sam wouldn’t think of you like that. He’d never shown an inclination of being interested in you so this was just a friends thing. You were okay with it; Sam was your friend, nothing would ever happen.

But then his cheeks went darker than before and his gaze dipped to your breasts. An uncomfortable warmth dawned in your belly and you forced a laugh from your lips.

“I’m playing, Sam. Come on,” you patted the bed beside you. “Unless you wanna go to your room?”

Sam seemed a little shaken but he shook his head before moving on hands and knees over to the spot on the other side of the bed. He settled himself in, close enough for you to feel the warmth of his huge body and then he smiled. “I’m good here,” he announced.

When the movie was picked and you’d turned the bedside lamp off, it didn’t take long to settle down. You slouched closer to Sam. somewhat unconsciously, feeling him breathing steadily beside you. Thirty minutes into the movie, just as Andrew Garfield was going through basic training, Sam’s arm slipped down and around your shoulders, which prompted you to nestle into the crook of his arm.

It felt safe and warm, just sitting there with him. He coughed loudly and shifted his legs closer to yours. Taking a chance, you turned into his embrace, smelling the thick musky scent that was uniquely Sam. His thumb was stroking your bare shoulder now, making you shiver.

“You cold?” Sam asked, looking down at you.

Holy fuck, his lips were so close. You could see the slick crack of the skin, marring the otherwise perfect plump texture of his mouth. A comment an old friend made to you a long time ago popped into your head.  _The color of a man’s lips is exactly the same shade as the head of his cock._

You nodded, dumbstruck and Sam smiled, pulling you closer into his broad chest, so there was no space between you. He hooked the comforter at the bottom of the bed under his socked foot and dragged it up until he could grab it and haul it over the both of you.

“Better?” His voice was thick and syrupy smooth and you took a second to process the fact that you were in bed with Sam Winchester and under the covers.

“Better,” you rasped, turning your eyes back to the movie, completely losing the plot of it as your mind raced with a thousand questions. Every little twitch of his body was overwhelming and you pressed even closer, daring to look up at him for a second.

Sam wasn’t watching the film. His eyes were on you and the second your gaze met his, his hand came up to cup your cheek. “I’m gonna kiss you, if that’s okay?” he breathed and you nodded, unable to get your lungs to function.

All at once, your lips were against his, and you moaned at the taste of him. His lips were as soft as they looked and for a few seconds, the kiss was chaste. Then his tongue darted out to brush along your lower lip, teasing at a deeper caress and you willingly opened to him.

His groan rumbled through his throat and you reached up, desperate have your fingers buried in that long hair. It was soft and smooth between your fingers and you tugged lightly, prompting Sam to grind his hips against yours, the line of his hard cock making you aware of his arousal.

“Sam…” you whispered, pulling back from the kiss and his panicked eyes met yours.

“You okay?”

“Better than okay,” you assured him, smiling and kissing him chastely. “I just… I don’t wanna rush, if that’s okay?”

He smiled, relief flooding his face. “I don’t wanna rush this either,” he admitted, nuzzling the tip of his nose against yours. “How about we watch the rest of the movie?”

*****

When you woke the following morning, you were still fully clothed and curled up against an equally clothed Sam. His chest was rising underneath your cheek and you remained still for a moment, listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat as you gathered your thoughts.

It felt perfect. Maybe too good to be true in the world you occupied but you’d take the small moments. Or, you know, the hours of just making out with Sam and completely not watching the rest of the movie.

Sam shifted his arm and sighed, rolling his head on the pillow and you reluctantly pulled away, climbing out of the bed slowly as not to wake him. Tiptoeing down the hall, you used the bathroom quickly and started back, almost making it to your room before Dean appeared and blocked your path.

“You seen Sammy?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, fully aware of where his brother was. You swallowed and blushed and Dean chuckled. “Good boy.”

“Dean!” you scolded, reaching out to slap his chest. He clasped the point of impact, a pained expression on his face. “Oh, shut up, that didn’t hurt.” His bottom lip protruded and you kinda wanted to hit him again but your warm bed and sleeping giant beckoned to you. “Nothing happen. We just… we watched a movie.”

“Netflix and chill?” he teased.

You hit him again. Harder.

“Alright, alright,” he surrendered. “ _Jeez_ , no need to get violent.” You stuck your tongue out, pushing past him and ignoring his laughter as you returned to your bedroom and shut the door.

Sam was awake, still in your bed, his hands folded behind his head as he smiled at you. “You heard that then?” you sighed, climbing back into the bed, shrieking when he lunged and caught you around the waist.

“You bet I did,” he growled, burying his mouth in your throat and your giggles rapidly dissolved into moans as he left open-mouthed kissed on your collarbone. “I should have done this sooner.” Sam pulled back, looking down at you with a new expression on his face, one that you felt might have been entirely for you.

Hooking your legs around his waist, you tried to roll him, failing miserably as he held still, grinning at you, before taking charge and succeeding where you failed. You straddled him, blushing suddenly when you felt his cock hard against your clothed womanhood.

“Sorry, I -” he started to apologize and you shook your head.

“It’s fine,” you whispered. “This is slow enough.” Bravado seized you and you rolled your hips a little, emitting a groan from Sam’s parted lips. He grimaced and your eyes went wide when he tapped your thigh. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he chuckled, pecking you on the lips. “But I really need to pee.”

*****

Sam was nothing if not patient. You’d rushed headlong into relationships before and sex wasn’t something you walked into lightly. And to be honest, you enjoyed the make out sessions and heavy petting. All too soon, it was your impatience that became the problem and not Sam’s.

This time, you were in the backseat of the Impala, tangled around each other in the throes of a deep kiss. He’d taken you out to dinner, something normal, and you’d enjoyed every second. Making out in the car was only the natural progression when he’d taken you to a spot near the bunker where the clear sky showed the heavens full of stars.

His fingers were on your waist, dragging your lower half against his and you could feel how hard he was from touching you. The thought of him finally taking you was leaving you wet and wanting and when Sam’s hand drifted down to your thigh, you parted your legs, encouraging him on further.

There was a second of hesitation until you moaned into his mouth and then he was touching you, pressing his fingers into the seam of your pants, tracing the outline of your sex through the material until your body jerked and he knew he’d found his prize.

You hummed, breaking the kiss as you found yourself unable to breathe. “More,” you whispered, a pitifully high-pitched sound against his neck. Sam groaned, pressing harder and when you repeated the request, he dragged his hand up to the fastening of your jeans, pausing a second. “Please,” you consented and he growled.

Might have been one of the sexiest things you’d ever heard.

His fingers unbuttoned your pants with ease, sliding down under the material of your panties. Your body tensed as he stroked over your mound, continuing down until his middle finger was pressing into the moisture of your slit. The kiss broke when you cried out and Sam’s breath fanned across your parted lips.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he murmured, massaging your clit and you clung to his shoulders, nodding with your bottom lip between your teeth.

Sam kept moving, circling your clit in an almost maddening fashion and when you thought you might go crazy from the stimulation, he pushed his hand down, curling his index finger into your soaked hole, using his thumb to continue the torture against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

You cried out again, pushing against his finger, desperate for more and Sam obliged, sinking his finger in further, slowly adding a second. He kissed along your jaw, his hips thrusting forward with his own need and when you reached down to cover his clothed cock with your hand, he groaned loudly.

The touch of your hand prompted him to move his fingers inside you faster, making you writhe and twist on the Impala’s back seat until your breaths came in short sharp pants and Sam was practically frotting against your hand.

With a whimper of a yell, you came hard on his fingers, clenching around him. His cock jerked inside the confines of his pants and a low rumble echoed through Sam’s chest as he dropped his sweaty forehead against yours. You were panting, clinging to his wrist with your fingers and slowly, his withdrew his hand, bringing his fingers to his mouth.

Before he could suck them clean, you grabbed them, licking your own taste as he watched with wide, shocked eyes that quickly flooded with lust.

“You’re full of surprises,” he muttered and you smiled, shifting a little on the seat and noticing his grimace.

“What’s wrong?” you asked and Sam’s cheeks turned a shade of crimson.

“Promise you don’t tell Dean?” You nodded, frowning in confusion. Sam chuckled and looked down at the front of his pants, where a wet spot was slowly starting to appear. “You kinda made me cum in my pants.”

*****

“What are we watching?” you asked, wandering into Sam’s room to find him packing his duffel. “Oh. You’re leaving?” He glanced up, an apologetic expression on his face.

“We’ve got a hunt,” he explained, wandering over to kiss you softly. “We’ll be back in a few days.”

You frowned, pulling back. “What about me? I can hunt.”

Sam sighed, shaking his head. “Not this, you can’t.”

“Please,” you stepped away, holding your hands up. “Don’t tell me this is one of those  _protection_  things. I was hunting before I met you -”

“I know,” he interrupted, dropping his duffel onto the floor and cupping your face, kissing you hard. “And I promise you, I’m not gonna stop you doing anything you think you’re capable of. You’re one of the strongest women I’ve ever met and I don’t want that to change.” He smiled, brushing his thumbs over your cheeks. “Me and Dean gotta do this one alone.”

“But  _Sam_ ,” you pleaded. “We’re married.”

Sam chuckled at that and you smiled back. “I promise, I’ll tell you everything when I get home, okay?” You sighed and nodded, closing your eyes when he kissed your forehead. “I love you,” he murmured and your eyes snapped open. Looking up at him, you could see it in his face; nothing but adoration, a genuinely happy, slightly nervous, smile on his face.

“I love you too,” you confessed because how could you  _not_  love him?

Relief overcame his nerves and Sam kissed you again before scooping his bag from the floor and disappearing from sight. You heard the door shut when they left and yet you remained, in his room, stunning by the new development.

Fifteen minutes later, your phone buzzed in your pocket and you retrieved it to read a message from Sam.

_You can move your stuff into my room if you like. I’ll text when we’re in Nevada._

You smiled, clutching your phone to your chest. It was almost dizzying, the intensity of what you felt for him and you tried to ground yourself. Being a hunter didn’t usually come with a bucket load of optimism but you tried to remain positive. You and Sam were both hunters; this had a shot at working, either way.

By the time he returned three days later, you’d moved the majority of your stuff into his room and it didn’t take long for that night’s movie to be forgotten in a haze of kisses.

“Sam,” you panted, as he kissed his way down to your breasts. “Sam.”

“Yeah?” he growled softly.

“Let me suck your cock,” you begged and his entire body went still. There was hesitation as he tried to find an answer and you smiled coyly, sliding down his body. “Please. I want to.”

It wasn’t like you were a blushing virgin but Sam had been so patient, so good to you. He never pushed you into anything you didn’t want to do and you wanted to see everything he was holding back. Maybe not all in one go; just his cock would do for now.

He nodded slowly, biting the inside of his cheek as you slowly unbuttoned his pants, trying to control your raging heartbeat. Sam didn’t make a sound, lifting his hips as you dragged his pants and boxers down, his cock hard and leaking as it was freed.

The difference between what you’d felt so far and what you saw was a little jarring. Sam was built, you knew that, but the only place you’d seen cocks like this was in porn and you had a feeling he knew what to do with it. You licked your lips, anticipating the musky taste of him, wrapping your fingers around his shaft and earning a small moan from his lips.

Leaning forward, you kissed the weeping slit at the tip of his cock, closing your eyes as his taste hit your senses. It was similar to his scent; rich, woody, not unpleasant but very manly. Sam grunted when your lips covered the head of his cock, your tongue running around the thick ridge of the crown.

You pulled back, looking up at him. “Hold my ponytail.” The sultry command made his eyes widen and he nodded, gently wrapping his fingers around your hair. “I’m not a shy little virgin, Sam,” you promised, flattening your tongue against the tip of his dick. “I know how to suck cock.”

Before he could reply, you took him in, deep, making his words dissolve into a surprised snarl of pleasure. His fingers tightened on your hair, tugging a little when he worried you were going too deep but you simply relaxed your throat and took him as far as you could.

“Oh, fuck!” he cried, unable to stop his hips thrusting forward and you felt your pussy clench in response. You wanted him, completely buried inside you until he was filling your cunt with his seed; it was a desperate urge that you almost followed through on.

But you wanted something else more than that right now.

Sam was gasping now, his eyes squeezed shut and his grip on your hair almost painful but you continued, hollowing your cheeks and using your tongue along the underside of his cock. His balls were tight and you traced your fingers over the heavy sac, testing out what he might like.

He whimpered, a broken little sound of bliss that made you bolder and you cupped his sac fully, stroking the little spot tucked underneath and Sam’s entire body jerked.

“Y/N…”

You picked up on the warning, closing your eyes and hauling air through your nose, just as the first spurt of cum coated the back of your throat. Sam was holding your head in place now, loosely so you could back away if you wanted but you were quite happy to let him cum in your throat until he was empty.

Swallowing the salty liquid, you waited until his cock stopped twitching before lapping up the escaped drops. He hissed at the touch of your tongue on his sensitive dick, rapidly shrinking now it had done what was required. “That was… intense,” he breathed, blinking several times as he watched you shimmy back up the bed. “I don’t think I know any words good enough to describe it.”

You giggled, leaning into him and caught by surprise when he stole a kiss from your lips. His legs squirmed as he tried to pull his pants up, succeeding only with the boxers and kicking the denim away. “That good, huh?”

“Better than good,” Sam promised, smirking at you. “I think it’s your turn now.”

Snuggling down into his arms, you let your eyes fall closed. “I’m good.”

“You sure?” he asked, looking down at you where you curled against his chest. You nodded, yawning widely and Sam chuckled, kissing the top of your head. “Get some sleep.”

*****

It had been a close call. Nearly twelve hours later and you were still finding bruises. Dean had a broken wrist and Sam had narrowly avoided a major head injury. Even now, he looked exhausted, even after sleeping all night.

After making sure both men were physically fine, you took a shower and crawled into bed beside Sam, snuggling up to him. In his sleep, he crowded closer, slinging an arm around your waist and nuzzling into your neck, going still as he settled in.

The next morning, Dean was gone, having left a note that his wrist was hurt more than he thought so he was going to the emergency room. You briefly worried that he might crash the Impala before remembering that he’d driven with half his guts hanging out before now so a broken wrist wasn’t much to challenge him.

You made coffee, taking a mug through to where Sam was still snoozing, placing it on the nightstand at his side of the bed. Picking up the television remote, you flicked through programs on Netflix before choosing an episode of Doctor Who, watching numbly, barely absorbing the story.

“David Tennant was the best doctor,” you mumbled into your coffee and Sam scoffed next to you.

“I think you’ll find Matt Smith was the best doctor,” he argued, his eyes still shut.

“How long have you been awake?” you asked.

“Since you got up. I can’t sleep without you next to me these days,” he rolled onto his back, stretching and groaning. It was an adorable thing to say but you crinkled up your nose, mockingly disgusted.

“You’re so lovesick, it’s gross.”

Sam grinned at that, leaning over to grab his coffee, taking a big swig of it. “Yeah and you love it,” he retorted, placing his cup back down. Without warning, he lunged across the bed, pulling you into his arms and you squealed playfully. “Love waking up next to you,” he purred, kissing your cheek.

“I kinda love it too,” you admitted, kissing him back.

“That hunt almost went sideways,” he murmured, tugging you closer. “I can’t… god, the thought of you getting hurt…”

“Don’t think about it then,” you whispered. “Future is uncertain but we have now.” He smiled, huffing through his nose. “If it helps, I’m oddly optimistic.”

Sam chuckled at that, kissing you softly but deeply, probing his tongue against yours. You sighed into it, clutching at his shirt, tasting the coffee on his breath. “Love you so much,” he exhaled and you mewled a little, arching against him.

You wanted him so badly.

“Sam?” you started, pulling back to meet his eyes and he waited, searching your gaze for the question you held in. “I want… I want you.” The meaning didn’t sink in right away - for weeks, you’d been indulging in third base, small moments stolen under the sheets. Suddenly, it didn’t seem like enough.

“You sure?” he asked, always the same. Sam was so gentle and caring, sometimes it literally hurt how intrinsically good he was. With a slow nod, you watched the lust blossom in his eyes and his lips connected with yours, your eyes closing reflexively.

It didn’t take long for his fingers to work at your sleep shorts and vest. In turn, you dragged his shirt over his head, almost headbutting him in your eagerness to keep kissing him. When you moved to push his boxers down, the elastic caught on his cock, forcing it to spring back when it was released, slapping against his stomach.

Sam groaned and you couldn’t help the giggle that left you. “Maybe you should get bigger boxers?” A playful growl erupted from his throat and he pounced, pushing you onto the bed, your back flat against the mattress. You shrieked and giggled again, the sounds turning into moans as Sam kissed his way down your body.

He stopped to tease your nipples, rutting his hips against your leg. His cock was heavy and leaking precum onto your skin and the feel of it drying made you feel deliciously dirty. You whined like a porn star, wiggling underneath him, desperate for his cock.

Moving further down, Sam denied that desire, spreading your thighs with his big hands and pressing a soft kiss to the tip of your slit. His tongue snaked out, gliding over your clit and you made a little “oh” sound. It wasn’t the first time Sam had gone down on you but it seemed to get better with every occasion.

Yet again, your impatience was getting the better of you.

You squirmed and moaned, trying to encourage him to abandon his quest but Sam was nothing if not stubborn. He growled, pinning your hips with his hands, splaying his fingers over your belly. “Stay still,” he ordered, nipping at your thigh and you squeaked indignantly. “Gotta get you ready for me, sweetheart.”

You wanted to argue that you were more than ready - you could feel how wet you were. But the second his tongue slid through your folds, you lost all will to fight.

Sam was quick about it but thorough. He thrust his tongue into your tight channel, moaning at the taste of you before zeroing in on your clit, taking advantage of your shocked wail to slide two fingers deep into your cunt. Your body tightened around him and he sucked your clit into his mouth, working his fingers deeper until he could curl them and hit exactly the right spot.

The sound you made was loud and explicit but Sam didn’t stop. He fucked you open with his fingers, adding a third that felt like almost too much. Your body sucked him in greedily and within seconds, you were cumming hard and screaming his name, the only thing preventing your hips bucking off of the bed was his hand.

When he pulled away, crawling up your body, you almost protested until you felt the tip of his cock graze your twitching pussy. Sam murmured under his breath, his eyes closing as he felt your heat on his skin.

“Sam,” you whispered, clutching his shoulders, staring at him until he opened his eyes again and looked directly at you. He reached one hand between your bodies, spreading your pussy lips with two fingers, before easing his cock inside you.

You whined loudly, lurching up to kiss him desperately as he sank into your body, filling you to the brim. It was uncomfortable at first until you adjusted and then it was nothing but pure, fulfilling bliss. Sam didn’t move, didn’t break the kiss - he drank you in like he’d never quench his thirst.

The second he moved, you cried out, wrapping your legs around him and digging your heels into his ass. Sam grunted, snatching another kiss as he withdrew and then slid back in, agonizingly slowly. It was too intense, too little friction to get off but enough to hold you on the edge and you were greedy for him.

“Fuck me, Sam,” you begged and he snarled, his nose crinkling up in a way that screamed  _predator_  and it only made you wetter for him. Your cunt was sucking at his shaft, leaving the glistening evidence of your arousal on his skin every time he pulled out. “ _Fuck_  me, Sam,” you repeated.

It was a subtle but evident change when Sam changed from gentle giant to ravishing sex god. You’d seen it before during heavy petting or that time in the back seat of the Impala. He was sexy at the best of times and when he was like this…

You’d actually be a puddle if it was physically possible.

His pace picked up and he slammed into you, hands clutching at your ass and holding it off the bed slightly, enough to give him a deeper angle. You squealed and cried out, along for the ride as Sam fucked into you over and over, his teeth worrying at spots on your neck until there were red marks that wouldn’t fade for hours. He hissed when you raked your nails over his shoulder blades, trying to lift yourself to meet his thrusts.

You came hard when Sam jerked your ass up hard, forcing the head of his cock to hit your g-spot. It was like someone burst a bubble; you were almost sobbing with the intensity of it, your walls clutching at him, the slick easing his thrusts, producing a sticky, wet noise of skin slapping on skin.

“Sam,” you cried, “wanna feel you cum.” He snarled then, holding you tighter. “Cum inside me.”

There was a second where he lost all rhythm and stopped breathing and then Sam’s mouth was on your neck, muffling his almost-roar as he pumped a thick load of cum inside you. Both of you were panting heavily, sweat starting to coat your skin and when Sam pulled away from your throat, he didn’t go far.

For a few minutes, you laid together, entwined in the most intimate way, sharing lazy kisses as you came down from the high. When it became uncomfortable sticky, Sam withdrew, padding across the room for a towel to clean up, returning to the bed with it and sliding under the covers.

You joined him, both of you gravitating to the middle of the bed, wrapping around each other like you wouldn’t survive alone. It felt a little raw and overwhelming, and you closed your eyes, burying yourself in Sam’s broad chest.

Listening to his heartbeat slow was mesmerizing and you thought he might have fallen asleep until he spoke, the deep timbre of his voice rumbling through his chest, right against your ear.

“You’re everything, you know that?”

You pulled back, looking up at him. “Why do you say that?”

Sam smiled, looking like a bashful little kid for a second before his eyes locked on yours, the kaleidoscope of colors hypnotizing you. “I’ve never felt like this with anyone in my life,” he admitted. “And I’m kinda scared but also kinda really happy.”

The smile he gave you was mirrored on your face. “I’m scared too. You know what they say -”

“It always ends bloody,” Sam supplied, frowning. “Except this doesn’t feel like that.”

“No,” you whispered, snuggling back into him. “No, it doesn’t.”

*****

The sunset over the beach was stunning and you were grateful for the break. Well, the sort-of-a-break. A hunt had brought you down to Santa Fe and the ocean views were stunning. So much so that Dean had announced he was in the mood for cocktails and boobs and he promptly took himself off to a local bar, no doubt to pick up an STD or two.

Sam had indulged for a change, putting the books and research away. For the first twelve hours, you didn’t leave the motel room, alternating between sex in the shower, sex on the couch, sex on the table, even sex against the wall.

The bed didn’t get a look in until you were both too tired to fuck anymore and slumped in bed with Netflix on Sam’s laptop. For the first time in a few months, you actually watched the movie you’d picked, slowly falling asleep in Sam’s arms.

He’d suggested a beach walk the next evening, after a day of lazing around, eating junk food and being normal people. You had been more than eager for the additional time alone while Dean returned to the bar. He’d already shucked one waitress that morning so you hoped he’d pick a different bar and that you weren’t bailing him out the next day.

Halfway down the beach, Sam stopped, wrapping his arms around you. “I love you,” he whispered and you smiled fondly at him, cupping his face and pushing onto tiptoes in the sand to kiss him. “Hey, so, there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

You tilted your chin expectantly, only for your jaw to drop when Sam got down on one knee in the sand. He pushed his hand into his pocket, withdrawing an envelope and a small box. “Oh god,” you muttered, covering your mouth with your hand.

He held the envelope first and you took it, feeling the telltale shape of two credit cards. Ripping the top, you tipped the contents out into your hand, reading the small plastic rectangles.

_MR SAM WINCHESTER_

_MRS Y/N WINCHESTER_

When you looked back at Sam, he was holding the little box open, an ornate silver ring with a small shining gem in the middle. It was elegant and looked engraved with small pentagrams. Sam was smiling nervously, his hands physically shaking with how anxious he was.

“Y/N, I’m in love with you. More than I thought I could love anyone. You make me feel like we have a future beyond hunting. Like we could have what they said we never could. I want you with me, always. Will you marry me?”

You sucked in a breath, feeling tears in your eyes. “Yes, Sam,” you choked out, nodding. “Yes, of course, I’ll marry you.”


End file.
